Cud
Cud (ang. Miracle, Juju) to osobliwa pieśń dostępna tylko podczas szału w Patapon i Patapon 2. Może podnieść siłę, obronę lub przyzwać deszcz. Cud ma okrągły kształt i jest poprzecinany mozaiką (koloru zależnego od rodzaju cudu) oraz ma na samym środku mały obrazek taki jak kropla (cud deszczu), czy miecz (cud ataku). Cud aktywujemy tak jak Djinna (Don-DonDon-DonDon). Podczas cudu czas się zatrzymuje. Patapony śpiewają, a gracz musi powtarzać po nich. Po zakończeniu aktywowania Juju traci się Szał Bojowy, ale otrzymuje aktywację cudu. Efekt kończy się po wyznaczonym czasie, który w Patapon 2 jest pokazany pod robalem szału. Lista Cudów 'Deszcz (Rain JuJu)' Podstawowe przywołanie, przydatne na pustyni i we mgle. Niezbędne do pokonania Century i Darantuli czy przekroczenia palącej pustyni. Przy idealnym wykonaniu, trwa około 120 sekund. Sposób zdobycia Patapon - wyrzucany przez Majidongę. Patapon 2 - wyrzucany przez Wep na Nyokiri Swamp. Przebieg: Pon-Pon-Pon Pon-Pon-Pon Pon-Pon-PonPon Pon-Pon-PonPon PonPon--Pon-Pon PonPon--Pon-Pon Pon-Pon-PonPonPon PonPonPataPonPonPonPon Opis: "In Patapon legend, this miracle allowed Almighty to cross the desert along with his loyal subjects." tłumacząc to by znaczyło tyle: "Według Patapońskiej legendy, ten cud wezwał Wszechmocny aby przekroczyć pustynie wzdłuż ze swymi wyznawcami." 'Wiatr (Tailwind JuJu)' Przywołuje nam wiatr. Pomaga w misjach z wiatrakiem, np. bitwie w oazie Ekkora, gdzie nasze strzały są wręcz zdmuchiwane. Przy idealnym wykonaniu trwa około 80 sekund. Patapon - wyrzucany przez Motsitsi na bagnach Sitoto. Patapon 2 - wyrzucany przez Wep na Pustyni Korakan. Przebieg: Pon-Pon-Pon Pon-Pon-Pon Pon-Pon-PonPon PonPon--Pon-Pon PonPonPon PonPataPon Pon-Pon-Pon Pon-Pon-PonPonPon Opis: "'''In Patapon legend, this miracle allowed arrows to be launched at enemies far, far away." '''Czyli: "Według Patapońskiej legendy ten cud wykorzystują strzały aby być niesione na wroga który znajduje się w olbrzymiej odległości." 'Burza (Storm JuJu)' Tak jak Cud deszczu przywołuje deszcz, a także pioruny i pomyślny wiatr. Również może być wykorzystany podczas walki z Centurą i Darantulą lub przekraczania pustyni. Przy idealnym wykonaniu trwa około 50 sekund. Sposób zdobycia Patapon - wyrzucany przez Shooshookle'a. Patapon 2 - wyrzucany przez Dokaknela na poziomie 3. Przebieg: PonPonPon PonPonPataPonPonPonPon PonPonPon PonPonPataPonPonPonPon PonPonPon PataPonPataPonPataPonPon PonPonPon Pon-Pon-PonPonPon Opis: "According to Patapon legend, this miracle is an expression of Almighty's anger." To znaczy: "Zgodnie z Patapońską legendą, ten cud jest wyrażeniem gniewu Wszechmocnego." 'Trzęsienie ziemi (Earthquake JuJu)' Tworzy trzęsienie ziemi. Przydatny podczas walki z wrogimi armiami, ponieważ przewraca przeciwników uniemożliwiając im atak - tak samo działa na większość bossów. Przy idealnym wykonaniu trwa około 8 sekund, jednak ostatnie 2-3 sekundy tak na prawdę nic nie dają. W Patapon 2 nie powala jednostek, ale zwiększa naszą szansę na Zachwianie. Sposób zdobycia Patapon - wyrzucany przez Ciokinga. Patapon 2 - wyrzucany przez Ganodiasa na poziomie 3. Przebieg: PonPonPon PonPataPon PonPonPon PataPonPon PonPonPon DonDonChaka PonPonPon Pon-Pon-PonPonPon Opis: "In Patapon legend, no living creature remained standing after this JuJu was performed." Tłumaczenie: "Według Patapońskiej legendy, żadna żyjąca istota nie ustanie na nogach po użyciu tego JuJu." 'Śnieżyca (Blizzard JuJu)' Przywołuje śnieg, który zamraża wrogów lub nas, jeśli nie mamy odpowiedniego ekwipunku. Występuje tylko w Patapon 2.thumb|Cud Śnieżycy podczas odprawiania Sposób zdobycia Patapon 2 - wypada z lodowej wieży na końcu misji "Two Karmens". Przebieg: Pon-Pon-PonPonPon PonPataPonPataPonPonPon ChakaChakaChaka PonChakaPon Pon-Pon-Pon Pon-Chaka-PonPataPon Pon-Pon-Pon PonChakaPonChakaPataPataPon Opis: "According to Patapon legend, it is said that this miracle covered the world in silvery white." Tłumacząc: "Zgodnie z Patapońską legendą, To rzekło, że ten cud zabarwia świat na srebrno-biało." 'Atak (Brimstone JuJu)' Zwiększa naszą siłę, a także szansę na odrzut. Przydatne podczas walk z bossami. Występuje tylko w Patapon 2. Trwa około 40 sekund. Sposób zdobycia Patapon 2 - wyrzucany przez Dodongę na poziomie 3-7. Przebieg: Pon-Pon-Pata-Pon PonPonPon PataPataPon Pon-Pon Pata-Pon Pon-Pon-Pata-Pon Pon-Pon-PataPataPon PonPataPonPonPataPataPon Opis: "Ancient Patapon tales tell of powerfull Juju that can topple fortresses in a single night." Czyli: "Starożytne Patapony opowiadały o pogłoskach mówiących o potężnym Juju, który potrafi przewrócić fortecę w jedną noc." 'Obrona (Duck n' Cover JuJu)' Zwiększa obronę. Przydatny podczas walki z wieloma wrogami. Występuje tylko w Patapon 2. Trwa około 35 sekund. Sposób zdobycia Patapon 2 - wyrzucany przez Darantulę na poziomie 3. Przebieg: Chaka-Chaka-Pata-Pon ChakaCahakaPataPonPonPonPon ChakaChakaPataPon-PonPon PonPonPon ChakaPonPon Chaka-Chaka Pon-Pon Chaka-Chaka-Pata-Pon Opis: "In Patapon legend, it is told that in the miracle, allied forces were able to survive an onslaught of a thousand squadrons." To znaczy: "Według Patapońskiej legendy, to rzecze, iż z tym cudem, siły sprzymierzeńców zdołają przetrwać atak eskadry tysięcy przeciwników." Galeria Deszcz.jpeg|Cud Deszczu. Wiatr.jpeg|Cud Wiatru. Burza.jpeg|Cud Burzy. Juju.jpeg|Cud Trzęsienia ziemi. Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Ekwipunek Kategoria:Przyzwania